


You, me, and all that stuff we're so scared of.

by orphan_account



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: They keep swapping clothes, cause theyre silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a one night stand, Florent finds himself questioning wether he can remain casual with Mikelangelo. This is not helped by the fact that their clothes never seem to be in the right damn house.





	You, me, and all that stuff we're so scared of.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this and you know the people involved l e a v e. If it makes you angry don't read it! I promise this is not meant to hurt anyone.

Florent carefully lifted the duvet and slipped out from underneath it. He sat on the edge of the bed and took a second to look at Mikelangelo’s sleeping figure. He sighed. This couldn’t happen again and he knew it. They were professionals, they had to work together. He couldn’t let whatever he felt for his co-star get in the way of that.

It was still dark in the room (but to be fair it was 6am) and Florent stumbled around as quietly as he could in an attempt to locate his clothes. He managed to locate his jeans quickly and his suit jacket hadn’t made it far enough into the room to have gotten lost in the pile of ruffles that was Mikelangelo’s bedroom floor. His t-shirt was another story altogether. Florent tried his best to sift through the myriad of materials on the floor. He heard Mikelangelo shift in the bed and panicked.

He grabbed the closest thing that resembled a t-shirt and pulled it on. He shrugged on his suit jacket over the top and closed the door of the bedroom behind him. Luckily his bag and shoes were easier to find in the living room light but it did also highlight the pretty terrible t-shirt situation. He looked down at the sparkly black ruffles on his chest and cursed under his breath. He braced himself and left the apartment.

  
The wind whipped at Florent as he tried to hail a taxi. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and was made keenly aware of the ruffles shirt underneath. He frowned and popped his collar in an attempt to hide more of the t-shirt. A taxi finally stopped and he climbed in the back. He dropped his head into his hands to try and get his thoughts to quieten down. Before he knew it they were pulling up at his apartment and he was no calmer.

  
He closed his apartment door and threw himself onto his sofa. The tightness of Mikelangelo’s shirt was starting to feel suffocating; a constant reminder of what he couldn’t have. He could feel frustration curling in his gut. In one flurry of motion he pulled of his suit jacket and Mikelangelo’s t-shirt. He threw it across the room and just stared at it. He lay back shirtless on the couch.

  
He must have fallen asleep because when he was woken up by a knock on the door it was 11am.

  
He groggily stood up and opened the door.

  
“Why did you leave so early?”

  
Mikelangelo’s question hit him like a brick wall. Florent was trying to process what was happening whilst still waking up. He just stepped aside and held the door open. Mikelangelo stormed through without a word.

  
Florent stood quietly in front of Mikelangelo trying to form an answer.

  
“Flow why are you not wearing a shirt?”

  
“I don’t think that’s something I really want to talk about right now”

  
“Excuse me? Did you leave me alone in bed to get with someone else? Am I fundamentally misunderstanding something about our relationship?”

  
“Our _relationship_?”

  
Mikelangelo closed the distance between them slightly.  
“If you don’t want to talk about it, fine. But do you want this or not? If I get a red light I will stop."

  
Any words that Florent had thought of stuck in his throat. He heard himself saying “yes” before he was overwhelmed by Mikelangelo’s lips on his. Mikelangelo’s hands pushing against his bare shoulders until he was backed against a door. Mikelangelo’s wandering hands exploring his chest. He didn’t feel like he could breathe but he knew he didn’t want it to stop.

  
Florent was content to let Mikelangelo do whatever he wanted with him.

  
The sinking feelings of regret were momentarily pushed aside while they were together. Florent felt like he could forget about publicity and what he was supposed to do or be. He could just be himself around Mikelangelo and it was nice. And why shouldn’t he be allowed to have that? Why shouldn’t he be allowed to be with who he wants when he wants? All this passed through his head as he lay in bed later that evening, Mikelangelo’s arms draped across his chest. Florent smiled and kissed him on the forehead before closing his eyes and following Mikelangelo into a deep sleep.

Florent woke up to an empty bed.

  
He frowned. He pulled on some clothes and went to the living room. Nothing. No one.  
Mikelangelo’s ruffled shirt was still in a pile on the floor. Florent sighed a picked it up. He should probably return this.

  
He went into the kitchen to make coffee and spotted a hastily scribbled note on the counter

  
_“sorry for rushing off. Now you know how it feels I guess. See you soon. Miko xx”_

  
Florent felt relief wash over him. Not all their bridges were burnt. Florent could fix this. He jogged back to the bedroom and grabbed his phone from his bedside table.

  
_To: Miko_  
_Can we meet up for coffee some time? We should definitely talk._

  
Mikelangelo’s reply was almost instant

  
_From: Miko_  
_This afternoon. Pick a place_.

  
Florent tried to stifle the grin that instantly spread across his face. He texted a cafe in response and went to put on some nicer clothes. He picked up the crumpled ruffled shirt again and stuffed it in his bag. He sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee watching the clock. 4 hours never passed had never passed so slowly in Florent’s life. He passed the time just scrolling mindlessly through the news and various tabloid drama sites.

  
He was taken aback when he was met with his own face. A series of photos:

  
Him in sunglasses and cap leaving the party with Mikelangelo two days ago.

  
Him and Mikelangelo getting out a taxi in front of Mikelangelo’s building on the same night, Mikelangelo’s hand placed possessively on Florent’s back.

  
Him getting into a taxi the next morning, the wind briefly whipping his suit jacket back to reveal the ruffled t-shirt he was wearing underneath.

  
Florent put his phone down on the table and stared into space. He had no idea if this would change anything in how Mikelangelo wanted to proceed. This could in theory put a whole stop to anything. He had only just come to terms with this being something he could do and now he was questioning everything all over again.

  
He texted Mikelangelo to ask if they could meet earlier and grabbed his coat, bag and keys. He ordered his coffee under a fake name and sat in a corner table and waited for Mikelangelo to arrive.

  
He didn’t have to wait long.

  
Mikelangelo waltzed into the café wearing his normal flamboyant clothing, eye makeup done perfectly as usual. The only thing that was remotely unusual was that he seemed to be wearing one of Florent’s suit jackets.  
He got his coffee and joined Florent at the table.

  
“Good afternoon darling.” Mikelangelo’s leg pressed against his under the tiny table they were sharing and one look at Mikelangelo’s face told Florent that he was very aware of that.

  
“Did you see the article?”

  
Mikelangelo sighed and stirred his coffee. “Yes I saw it.”

  
Suddenly Florent was angry. “You saw it but you still just come in here wearing what is clearly one of my suit jackets as if nothing and call me darling? The tabloids are probably having a field day!”

  
Mikelangelo stayed silent and continued to stir his coffee.

  
“Miko please. What do we do? I need this conversation to be crystal clear.”

  
Mikelangelo’s eyes shot up and met his. “You want clarity? Ok fine. Fine. I think you hang the fucking stars and I’m kind of heart broken because I didn’t think you were actually in the closet let alone frightened to be with me. I never meant to hurt you, I didn’t know and now you are hurting and I don’t know how to deal with it and I’m sorry. I want to be with you. More than anything. More than I care about my career or my fans or the media. I sort of hoped you might feel that way too. I mean I thought you did."

  
Florent watched Mikelangelo’s shoulders sag after he finished talking. He looked down at the table and saw that Mikelangelo’s knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping his coffee cup.

  
Florent took in a shaky breath. He slowly leaned over and placed his hands around Mikelangelo’s. “I think I do feel that way.”

  
Mikelangelo didn’t look up but Florent felt his grip on the coffee cup lessen slightly.

  
“Ok. Ok so what do we do now?”

  
Florent leaned back and shrugged. “well for one you can have your stupid t-shirt back.” He pulled the shirt from his bag and threw it at Mikelangelo who caught it and smiled.

  
“you know I saw the photos. I think it looked pretty good on you.”

  
Florent blushed and rolled his eyes. “It’s not really my style. You in my suit jacket on the other hand, you really make it work.”

  
Mikelangelo adjusted the jacket nonchalantly. “Yeah I’ve grown quite attached to it honestly. If you want it back I think you’re going to have to fight me for it.”

  
Florent leaned over. “I bet I could get it off you in 20 seconds.”

  
Mikelangelo smirked. “Oh do you?”

  
Florent grabbed his bag and got up to leave. He held out his hand to Mikelangelo. “I do. Coming?”

  
Mikelangelo smiled properly this time and took Florent’s hand and allowed himself to be led out of the café.

  
Their coffee would just have to go cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Mikelangefloatsmyboat on tumblr. Keep it secret keep it safe.


End file.
